


Spring

by Dantaliann



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Trans Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time for beautiful flowers to bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: 22. Spring

"So, why did you take me here?"

Gavin had practically dragged Michael out, into a field full of flowers. It was a magical sight to behold, he had to admit.

"Just look at all the pretty flowers, Micoo!"

"Yeah, they are pretty cool."

"Springtime is so much lovelier here."

"You don't have to bring back bad memories-"  
"No, it's fine. I'm alright. I've gotten over it."

"Your parents had no right to disown you just because you're trans."

"...Thanks, Michael."

The two of them stayed silent after that, Michael just staring out into the distance while Gavin had a shy grin on his face, thinking.

"I'm glad to have you."

"Same here, bud. I love you."

"Love you too, Micoo."

The spring couldn't have brought a better setting.


End file.
